Winter Dance
by TheHistorianOfTime
Summary: Romano has just one problem at school. A crush for that bastard of Antonio {Written for the sparoxchange 2012}


(Hi to everyone who will read this! This is the first fanfic i wrote in english, and it isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! I hope you all enjoy this stupid silly thing. I had fun writing it. It was for a the sparoxchange of 2012, by a request. I hope it's good enough!)

Lovino Romano Vargas looked out of the window absented-mindedly as the teacher went on with his blabbering. Usually, he would pay attention to lessons, he needed to keep up his grades, but that day he was feeling too distracted. With one finger, he straightened the glasses on his nose, sighing deeply as he turned to listen to the chubby woman who kept on talking about WW2.

It was already december, and in a week the winter dance would be held. Normally, he wouldn't even pay attention to it, nor he would think much about it at all. He usually just didn't go, and kept on living like always. Studying a lot and playing videogames at home, maybe a few RPGs online. He wasn't the social type, he was too grumpy and sarcastic to keep a normal relationship even with his little brother Feliciano. Even more, he was ignored by the rest of the school, or worse. If someone paid attention to him, it was just to bully him. He hated that. He hated being classified as a nerd, especially now that he had a crush on one of the most popular guys at his school.

He pouted at his desk as he thought about him. The guy he liked was quite his opposite. First, he was very handsome, with those bright green eyes -and his ass, too, but he shouldn't think about that now-, second, he was always smiling and seemed quite happy all the time. People like him got on the grumpy Italian's nerves, but he was an exception. His name was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and he was actually thinking about asking him out for the dance. Just to get laughed at by the whole fucking school.

Who was he kidding? They never even talked! And, he was a loser...He was sure Carriedo didn't even know he was in the fucking class as him. Moreover, Lovino was sure the bastard had already a date, it was impossible that he wouldn't. He dated more than almost anyone, after all, and Lovino doubted he was gay. He sighed again, as he turned back his head slightly to spy on him. The Spaniard was laughing, probably at a joke from that bastard of an albino friend he had. If he remembered right, his name was something like Gordon...or Gilbert, he didn't know.

He quickly turned his head toward the teacher, as the Spaniard blinked in surprise when he seemed to notice his staring, and the Italian covered his eyes with his hair. He blushed madly, and bit his lower lip in anger at being caught staring like that. What was he? A fucking girl? Damn it!

Finally, the lesson was over and he walked quickly away from the class, scowling, his bag on his shoulders.

_Pagebreak_

It was late afternoon, his homework was all done, and he was at his own personal computer, surfing the internet to find something to entertain himself with, to distract him from all those unwanted thoughts about a certain Spaniard from his class. Throughout the day, he had seen him refuse every fucking invite he had received from beautiful girls, and even a few guys. Now, he was sure that if he even tried to ask, he was going be turned down, followed by a light chuckle that would kill his pride for all the years he would live after that. That damned French kid who followed him around everywhere would laugh at him, some thing like "How could someone like you even try to ask him out?". Or maybe even worse. He was sure that he was a bastard.

He shooked his head and rolled his eyes, feeling just more annoyed at the situation. He had never believed someone could get so flustered, so emotional for a fucking crush, but here he was, making a fool out of himself. Well, not yet, but he soon would. He knew that it was stupid of himself to do it, but, if he got a straight out no, at least, he could stop looking at the idiotic Spaniard with loving eyes every fucking time he met him in the corridor. He knew that he would have never asked him if he had to do it by talking. His voice would crack, and his heart too, if he saw his amused expression. More, he wouldn't find the right words. So, he did the only thing he knew he could do: write him. He had come in the possession of his e-mail address and he was going to try and send him a mail, asking if he would come to the dance with him.

He opened his mail, added Antonio's e-mail address, and wrote one simple phrase: "Come to the winter dance with me. I really like you."

He looked at what he wrote, groaned at himself, and clicked to save it, for if he ever got enough courage to continue it and send it. But his eyes widened in horror as he noticed what he actually clicked. He had sent it. He had chosen to fucking send it.

"No...No, no, no, cazzo no! Non è possibile..! Stupido, stupido!" He begain to curse at himself in his own language, pulling at his hair. He bit his lip hard. Now, he felt like a complete idiot. He had actually sent that stupid mail to his crush. He could already imagine everyone laughing at him, even Antonio himself... He shut the computer and wondered if he should just not go to school for the next week. Yeah, that was a good idea...

He felt his eyes starting to tear up. He rubbed them forcefully, his annoyance growing. His mind began to search frantically for a way to explain that mail. He could always said that his brother sent it, that it was a joke and, maybe, that could make that fucking German he was dating broke up with him, now that he thought about it...Yes, he could do that..If he had the time to explain.

_Pagebreak_

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo stretched in his seat in front of his computer. He felt tired, even if he hadn't really done anything all day. Apart from rejecting every request for the upcoming winter dance. He sighed, remembering the day that just passed, and crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes, in what could be a thoughtful expression. His friend Gilbert would have laughed at him, if he was there, instead of with that boy...What was his name again? Ma...Mavis? Ma...Marvin? Or was it Matthew? Nah, it couldn't be the last one, he never heard it before. He shook his head, trying to get back to point. The many invitations for the dance.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go. Of course, he wanted to go and have fun there, but...Not one of the people who asked him was interesting. Sure, he was the popular kid, thanks to his two friends. They were the famous Bad Touch Trio, after all -even if he didn't know why everyone called them that. Maybe because of Francis, his French friend- but, even if some of those girls were really beautiful, they were...empty. Ah, Francis would laugh. He was actually thinking about something without getting too distracted and he even sounded smart, at least, to himself! He was proud, he would have to tell him tomorrow..

But he still wasn't sure with who to go. He sighed to himself, his usually happy expression replaced by a reflective and a bit melancholic one.

He had a crush. But he knew, he couldn't ask him out. First, he was a boy, and that would ruin his reputation, he was sure. Second, the boy in question just didn't let anyone come near him, and Antonio didn't even try. It wasn't for the bad temper of his crush, or because he knew he had been classified as a nerd and not worth of speaking to by almost everyone... but because he actually thought he would feel really sad if he just said a straight out no to him, as Antonio feared he would. Now, with the winter dance approaching, he really wanted to man up a bit and just ask him. If he said no, he could always say that he was only joking, since he would be laughed at for getting a no from such a lowly person, after all.

Suddenly, his mail advised him that he got a new one. He sighed and opened it, without even looking at the sender.

"Another one?" he murmured to himself, before replying shortly with a 'No, i'm sorry. I already got a date'

_Pagebreak_

That had been his answer to everyone. At least, he hoped he would get his desired date soon.

Lovino hadn't checked if the bastard answered. He was going to school, his brother had convinced him to go. With a fucking threat. Stupid bastard of a little brother.

He groaned in annoyance, and decided that he would just go to him, and say that he didn't mean to send it to him, that he had writed the wrong address. Who was he kidding, it was just stupid..

He walked to the spaniard, strangely alone for once. It was early, and the corridors still weren't crowded.

"...H-hey, Carriedo, sorry, I..." He cleared his throat, nervous, as their eyes met. The Spaniard was looking at him a bit surprised. 'Probably wondering why I'm daring to talk to him,' thought Lovino. "For the mail, yesterday," he continued, "I sent it to the wrong fucking address, so..uh..." he didn't finish the sentence, too nervous. He felt like an idiot.

But the spaniard merely blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Lovino looked at him a bit annoyed. He wasn't wearing his glasses that day, finally trying out the fucking contact lens his brother had bought him.

"The fucking mail i sent to you. Asking..." his voice suddenly cracked, and he had to take a deep breath. "About the winter dance."

Antonio's brain finally started to work. He saw the Lovino's nervousness, clear in the way he was acting, and finally remembered the mail he got the day before. So, it had been...him?

"You...asked me out for the winter dance?" Antonio asked in disbelief, a smile spreading to his lips and a glint of amusement in his eyes. When Lovino noticed, he thought the spaniard was making fun of him.

He looked at him with angry eyes, before answering sharply. "So, what if I fucking did?" Realizing his slip of the tongue, he groaned. "A-anyway, it wasn't for you, why would I ask a bastard like you?" he said, but he was surprised. The other boy lost his happy smile, and looked at him a bit sadly.

"...oh. I guess it's too late now to change my answer then," he mumbled, giving him a sad smile. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone."

"What the hell are you sad about, now?" Lovino muttered, surprised by the change. Change his answer? Had he replied to his mail? He tooked out his cellphone quickly, with a nervous gesture, and checked his e-mail, not caring if he was in front of him. There was indeed the reply. He read it, and for a moment, he sighed, knowing it would have went like that. But, he realized just what the Spaniard had said, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Will you...come to the winter dance with me?" he blurted out, feeling his cheeks flush bright red, and wondering internally why he was doing such a stupid thing. The bastard was probably just making fun of him.

"Lovino..." The spaniard began, and Lovino looked away, already hearing the tone of rejection.

"Yes, yes, i know, you have already a date, I..I'm just making a fool out of myself, I'm..going," he mumbled, turning and starting to walk away.

But the the green eyed man reached to him and grabbed him by his arm, turning him around and pressing his lips to the Italian's, in a chaste kiss.

"I don't have any date, that was just a standard answer. I didn't know you were the one to send it. I thought you would never..want to to go with me." Antonio confessed. It was true. He had wanted to ask Lovino to hang out with him for months by now, but...he always felt like the boy was too distant and too smart for him, or something like that. He was starting to realize how stupid everything sounded. It should have been the contrary. He realized that the Italian had to be feeling like that too.

"W-what the hell?" was all the little italian could manage out. He had just been kissed by...by Antonio? Now, he really thought this was just a dream, and he would wake up the next day feeling like shit.

"Ah, Lovino, you're just...so cute, okay? I know everyone expects me to be with some beautiful girl or something, but...I...I like guys like you better. You're..maybe the most fitting world is smart and beautiful? I don't know. I...I know we never talked before and all, and.." And the spaniard just started to blurt out word after word, his way to show his nervousness. Because he couldn't believe this was real either.

"I'm not fucking cute!" he yelled at him, his heartbeat just speeding up. If this was a dream, then it was a great one, damn it.

The spaniard just laughed at his reply, before leaning his head to kiss him again. This kiss was longer, their lips moving together slowly, as he rested his hands on the italian's waist. He sighed dreamily against his lips. This was perfect.

"Of course I'll go with you, _mi cariño_," he murmured, as soon as he broke the kiss, and Lovino just had to smile.


End file.
